marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwenpool Special Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Unnamed magical bug creatures Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Law Offices of Jennifer Walters, PLLC ***** ***** ***** ****** ****** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Ms. Grinch | Writer2_1 = Margaret Stohl | Penciler2_1 = Juan Gedeon | Inker2_1 = Juan Gedeon | Colourist2_1 = Tamra Bonvillain | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Chris Robinson | Editor2_2 = Sana Amanat | Editor2_3 = Wil Moss | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Santa robbers Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ***** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Hawkeye vs. Deadpool vs. the Holidays | Writer3_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler3_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Inker3_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Colourist3_1 = Cris Peter | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor3_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Unnamed pickpocket Other Characters: * Numerous Unnamed New Yorkers * * ** ** Unnamed Simone's infant son * Pickpocket's son * Pickpocket's wife * * officers * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Subway ****** ****** Pickpocket's Residence ***** ***** ****** ******* ****** Diner Items: * * and * | StoryTitle4 = Gwenpool's Holiday Adventure | Writer4_1 = Christopher Hastings | Penciler4_1 = Gurihiru | Inker4_1 = Gurihiru | Colourist4_1 = Gurihiru | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor4_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Orto's Gang * Other Characters: * Gwenpool's unnamed employer * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * Naga * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * Items: * * * * * * * | Solicit = • AN ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT MARVEL HOLIDAY SPECIAL! • She-Hulk throws a holiday party and invites the entire Marvel U! • Deadpool teams up with both Hawkeyes – Kate and Clint – to…stop a pickpocket?! • Ms. Marvel takes on her most dangerous threat yet: the holiday blues! • And then there’s the reason for the season(al special): GWENPOOL! • Yup, you read that right – Gwen. Pool. C’mon, you know you’re curious. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas Category:Digital Comic Code included